


The Black Years

by Number_Twelve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A deeper look, Angst, Bellatrix is a saddist, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Never believed I would say that, What If...?, back in time, poor Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: A oneshot of the previous Hogwarts generation. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	The Black Years

Bellatrix sat at the Slytherin table besides her friends, watching the black haired boy speak to the cursed mudblood. She narrowed her dark eyes with annoyance.

"Hey, Bella." she snapped back into focus, giving Rodolphus a sideways glance. She knew very well that the kid had a childish crush on her, but she had eyes for another. He seemed to suspect this as well, but didn't say anything. 

"I told you to stop calling me Bella." the witch said, tossing her black curls over her shoulder as she gave him a cold look. Rodolphus gave her a small smile.

"I got used to it." he replied. "Lucious here forgot what our next class was going to be."

"Defense against the dark arts. Really, I wish they would show us _how_ to perform them and not how to defend ourselves from it." she added.

"Don't we all?" Avery growled. "This education is so lousy. No wonder they let mudbloods in." 

"Yeah." Bellatrix agreed, moving her eyes back to the red head, who was departing to the Gryffindor table. Severus stood there for a moment longer before turning around and walking back to the Slytherin.

"Give up on her already. She's a Gryffindor _and_ a mudblood." Bellatrix told him a he took a seat. He gave her a cold look. They never really got on well, but Bellatrix couldn't stand seeing him with the mudblood.

"And she's my friend. Nothing you say will change that." He replied in kind. Bellatrix's throat burned with anger, but she kept her expression aloof.

"Pathetic." she said with a snort.

"Give the kid a break, Bellatrix." Lucius said amusedly. "Let him be with her if he wants. That won't change the fact that she's a mudblood."

"Not very different from my dear cousin," Bellatrix said, looking at the boy in question, who was sitting next to the famous James Potter with a stupid grin on his mouth. The boy's eyes met hers and he pulled a face at her.

"Hey, Snape, we're going to play a prank on that whimp. The one called Mary Mcdonald or somethin'. Wanna join us?" Avery asked. 

"Uh... I think I am fine." Severus replied. He felt like Lilly would want to stop them... but he couldn't. He would be risking loosing the only people who actually accepted him. He watfched Avery, Lucus and Mulciber as they talked about the best way to prank the poor girl. Bellatrix seemed to appear at his side.

"What are they doing now?" she asked. Severus was used to this by now, so he didn't jump.

"Prank." he said. 

"They are so childish some times." she said, fishing out her wand. Mulciber was preparing his own, but Bellatrix silently conjured a spell, a little ray of light striking the unfortunate girl. She suddenly slumped to the ground, ugly warts growing on her skin and popping, black liquid oozing out of them. Severus was horrified, watching as one of the teachers present ran forward and stoped the spell, screaming something at a bewildered Mulciber.

"What was that for?" Severus cried, looking at Bellatrix. She pocketed her eand, giving him a cold look.

"Grow up already. Mulciber's lousy at spells. He would have done more damage than I did." She said calmly. She turned and walked back toward the castle, feeling self-satisfied.

"That was nothing," Severus said, "It was a laugh, that's all--" 

"It was dark magic, and if you think that's funny--" 

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Severus snapped. He didn't think it had been funny, and he didn't know why he was deffending the Death Eaters. Maybe because they accepted him into their group.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily said, crossing her arms.

 _Everything,_ Severus thought bitterly.

"Mudblood!"

Bellatrix grinned. She watched Lily grow red with anger, then she turned around and strode off, hands fisted at her sides. Bellatrix wondered if she should help Severus... but the saddist inside won her over.

Lily climbed back into the portrait hole, leaving a very depressed Severus behind. He stood there a moment longer before turning around and slowly making his way back down the corridor.

"Wait, Snape!" He froze, turning his head a little.

"--are you doing this?" came Sirius Black's voice, "Lily is so much better off without--"

"Man, I am sorry for that. Maybe I went a little bit too far..." James Potter said, scratching the back of his head. Severus didn't turn around.

"Goodbye." He replied, striding off. That didn't stop the angry tears that were welling up at his eyes.


End file.
